


【Smoke×你】爆珠烟和那颗长歪了的牙齿

by Violasgarden



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasgarden/pseuds/Violasgarden
Summary: 图片形式发的一篇东西





	【Smoke×你】爆珠烟和那颗长歪了的牙齿

　　他突然间想起你来。  
　　你坐在旁边，你低着头，高马尾耷拉在一边，你的手腕支住额头手肘撑在膝盖，你额头上泛着虚汗，你的警犬Peter焦躁地绕着你转圈。  
　　“嘿，你怎么啦！”他想起那个巴西女人当你是烂麻袋一样摔在地上，你眼冒金星地站起来之后右腿不住地抽搐着，像个瘸子似的站都站不稳。你那个把你当成烂麻袋的好朋友把你扶到一边让你坐下，这个时候Peter站起后腿朝你走来，轻声哼哼着用鼻尖蹭你。  
　　她跟你说了什么，你有气无力地骂她：“去你的吧Taina。”  
　　她根本就不在意这个，只是稍微趾高气昂地让你休息一会儿，然后扭头走了。你坐在旁边，抱着使劲儿往你身上蹭的警犬Peter。  
　　他脸上挨了一拳头，他的对手也哈哈大笑起来。意大利人耸动着嘴角和胡子，好像那里叼着雪茄一样：“怎么了，Porter小宝贝？”  
　　我马上就用拳头塞住你的臭嘴。他想。  
　　那个时候你坐在旁边抱着你的警犬，你把脸埋进德国牧羊犬颈部的皮毛里，你笑着，你轻轻叫道：“Peter，Peter？”  
　　警犬吐出舌头喘着气，整齐洁白的牙齿闪闪发光，它哼哼着，鼻尖往你脸上蹭去。  
　　“Peter，好孩子。”你笑着抱住你的狗。  
　　那时候他像击打一个装满了燕麦的麻袋一样，一拳揍在了意大利人的脸上。“噢！”被打的人说。  
　　这个时候有人走进来，他听到低声交谈的声音。你怎么了，好孩子Peter，右腿在抽筋，不没事的，谢谢你。  
　　他一拳揍在他的另一张脸上。假装叼雪茄的意大利人收起他的嘴巴和胡子，嘟囔了一句之后开始严阵以待。  
　　他又听到交谈的声音，好一点了吗，站起来试试看。  
　　他妈的，他想，喉咙深处滚着一句脏话。  
　　你有一颗长歪了的牙齿，他心想，就在下颚，门牙，歪了一点点，和旁边的一颗牙齿有半边交叠在一起。  
　　有别人知道那颗牙齿吗？  
　　那颗长歪的牙齿——他心想，他当然知道，他在酒吧里吻过你。那个时候他给你递了一杯混合果汁，水红色的，你紧紧挨着他坐着，你说：“谢谢你James。”  
　　他说话，你在听，你没看他，你咬着玻璃杯的杯口，低着头。  
　　对，我是个混蛋。James心想，我他妈就是个杂种。  
　　我觉得你应该去医生那里，饶了我吧只是抽筋。他听到说话声，俄罗斯人的口音，听起来像是在舌根里含着点什么。哈哈，James心想，来开点黄腔？  
　　你没有看着他，Peter也不在你身边，他看不清你的脸，上帝啊你不会是在哭吧？  
　　你没有，你扭头看着他，你说：“没问题。”你笑得真好看。那天你们分开之前他吻你，舌头舔过你的嘴角，然后他被你咬了一口，你含着眼泪笑着一口的血腥味，你说话带着果汁的香味。  
　　“James，去死吧。”  
　　又甜又香，那杯混合果汁里有覆盆子青苹果，红色的，还有他的血。  
　　他的耳朵挨了一拳。  
　　他的嘴唇被咬了，伤痕是一圈牙印，牙齿歪了半边，随便吧反正他早就知道了。  
　　意大利人喊停。  
　　于是James放下他的拳头，他喘了口气之后转身走开。你和那个俄国狙击手不在这儿了，巴西那个凶姑娘也不在这儿了。  
　　但你的打火机在这儿，银亮亮的四方形，边角篆刻着英文名字的缩写。砰！火苗。  
　　他看着那个打火机，他心情恶劣。  
　　他妈的，他心想，真他妈的该死。  
　　然后他在医务室门口喊了你一声，太久没喊你了，他的喉咙像是通风管一样呼啸着，他喊出来，你像警觉的兔子一样竖起耳朵回过头来转过半边身子，他看到你手里握着一个火柴盒，红色的印着俄语字母的火柴盒。  
　　操，他心想。  
　　“打火机。”他嘴里说。  
　　什么时候学会抽烟的，我的乖女孩儿？  
　　银亮亮的打火机被他扔了过来，你好像吓了一跳，他知道你不擅长抛接。  
　　然后那个俄罗斯狙击手从医务室门里伸出一只手接住了银亮亮的弧线。你看着那只手，你伸出双手像是接水一样接过摊开的手掌里滑落的银色打火机，狙击手说走吧。  
　　你仓皇地抬起头看了James一眼。  
　　俄罗斯人把手放在你肩膀上，你却像是吹了冷风一样缩了一下，他又把手放下来了。  
　　你跟着俄罗斯人走，James扭头走了，他心想，他知道那颗牙齿？去他的吧他才不会知道，只有James知道。  
　　那个青苹果覆盆子，还有男人鲜血的歪掉的牙印。  
　　他咧起嘴角笑。  
　　  
　　James Porter。  
　　他自认并不留恋旧爱，更别说你那么无聊。你是个被甩了的schoolgirl。  
　　你在夜里溜出医务室抽烟，你应该躺在床上睡觉才对的，但管他呢，如果医生知道你没睡觉还跑出来抽烟那么他绝对会把你骂到哭。不过你没在医务室里抽烟，好吧还算有点良心。  
　　James倚靠在拐角处的阴影里，他听到你推开门走出来，光着脚走在地板上，然后他听到烟盒底部拍在手背上的声音。  
　　他看着靴子尖，他听到火柴盒推开，粗糙的纸盒摩擦。  
　　然后你顿住了，你没有擦亮那根火柴。  
　　愣着干什么，不冷吗小女孩？他心想。  
　　“该死。”你轻轻说，气音，消散在空气里。  
　　他听到你收起了那盒火柴，你在窗前呼吸。  
　　过了好久他听到一声，砰！  
　　他吸了一口气，在这里没能闻到烟味。你到底是什么时候学会抽烟的？  
　　那个时候他还在外面，离伦敦十万八千里远，他给你打了电话问你的近况，你在那头呼吸着，你突然说：“你为什么就不能干脆点，James？”  
　　他沉默了一阵子，你说：“你想说什么，James？接着说吧。”  
　　你总爱在说话后面加一个James，于是James说就这样吧。  
　　好，你说。  
　　没有James了，直到你带着Peter再次出现在他面前。  
　　那个时候他正走出驻地，Taina在和你说话，你说：“让我抽根烟，我不想惹到你们的医生。”  
　　Holly shit，那个时候他心想。  
　　真是见了鬼了。  
　　去他的schoolgirl，你在抽烟。光着脚走在地上，穿了又宽又大的男装，短裤就像没穿一样，两条腿从白色的衣服下摆里戳出来，直挺挺的。  
　　他听到你抽烟的声音，呼吸——气体破开嘴唇冲出来，白色烟雾弥漫了一片，你站在烟雾里，浑身都是焦油尼古丁的气味。你还会舔嘴唇，你捻着烟头朝拐角走来，他就在这儿，垃圾桶旁边。  
　　他猛地抓住伸过来的那只手，你被吓得浑身一颤，像被砍了一刀的兔子一样在他掌心颤动着。  
　　然后他听到你用他听不懂的语言说了一个短句，应该是脏话。你说：“你有什么毛病？你吓到我了。”  
　　“真是抱歉。”他笑起来，心情突然变得非常好。  
　　包裹在烟气里的小女孩儿，他闻到桃子香甜的气味。他看到你衣服下摆伸出来的两条光裸的腿，还有踩在冰冷地板上的光裸的脚，他还穿着靴子，他突然想，你要是光着脚踩在他的黑色靴子上呢？  
　　踩吧，有什么关系呢。他心想，然后他用力把你拉过来抱在怀里。  
　　你像要死的兔子在鹰爪之下挣扎，他更用力了一点，他低下头把脸埋进你的头发里。他闻到焦油，还有水蜜桃的香味，你指尖上那根烟头都被掐得变形了。他抱紧你柔软的身体，让你整个人陷在他的身体里，你低声骂道：“你他妈在干什么James？滚开！”  
　　  
　　James。  
　　他埋首在你的头发里微笑起来，犬齿都笑出来了，他低头在你耳边轻吻，他含住你的耳垂问你：“你不想念我吗？”  
　　“你是不是疯了？！”你压低声音骂他，“我们早就分手了！”  
　　“我可没跟你说过分手。”他笑着掐住你的下巴把你的脸往后拧，他看到你惊怒的眼睛，眉峰聚拢，眼角里好像有锋利的刀。  
　　他这句话马上就把你激怒了，他发现自己时隔几年之后依旧如此擅长这个，擅长把你陷入单方面的负面情绪里。  
　　他低头去吻你，另一只手摸进你的衣服下摆再摸进短裤里，你无法挣扎，他太强壮，一只手就能让你动弹不得。  
　　然后他睁开眼睛放过你的嘴唇，看吧你那尖牙利齿的样子，又要咬人了。  
　　“滚开，婊子养的——”  
　　你的表情在那一瞬间经历了从暴怒到惊恐的转变，他的手指伸进你腿间，曲起的指节贴着身体磨蹭。他能感到温热和濡湿。  
　　“我的小宝贝儿——”他伏在你耳后说话，伸出舌头去舔你的耳根，他知道你最受不了这个。你马上就往另一边缩过去，你的肩膀发抖，绷紧的双腿打颤，膝盖发软，他能感觉到依附在手臂上的重量增加了不少。  
　　于是他满意地笑起来，他把一根手指伸进去，你喘息着没有抵抗，他没想到你会这么快就放弃抵抗。他把你搂紧，他的手在动，然后探头去看你的表情。  
　　你把额头抵在墙上闭着眼睛，你张开嘴呼吸，呼出来的热气混合着烟气和桃子的甜味，他马上就低头去吻你，他的舌头尝到水果烟的气味，这点儿尼古丁都不够他塞牙缝的。哈，他乖巧的小宝贝儿。  
　　他舔舐你的嘴唇，在那里可以依稀尝到一点水果爆珠的味道，然后他把舌头伸进去和你的交缠在一起。他知道你闭上了眼睛，你在他唇齿之间小心翼翼地呼吸着，好像生怕他某个时候会用力把你刺穿。  
　　真乖巧，James用他沙哑的声音想道。  
　　你已经闭上眼睛任他为所欲为了，于是他残忍地笑着又添了一根手指，你在那一瞬间惊恐地睁开眼睛大口呼吸起来。他另一只手已经没有禁锢你的必要，于是他把那只手伸进你宽大的衣服里。他抚摸掌心底下那些皮肤，好像只有女人能长出在黑夜里散发出暖香气味的身体。  
　　你的皮肤烧起来了，他在摸你。他的手心虎口长着茧子，那慢慢移动的触感让你的脑子不断地尖叫。男人压在你身后的身体滚烫，他抵住你的后背，你脑子混乱但依旧知道他想干什么，赶快结束，你心想，快点儿结束吧。  
　　你的嘴唇开始发颤，他低头看着你因为喘息而起伏的胸脯和小腹，他看着你在混乱之间踩在他黑色靴子上的光裸的脚，那个烟头被你掐住变了形。他含住你的耳垂舔咬，他还低声喊你的名字，你睁开眼睛了，眼里满是白色的雾茫茫的烟气。  
　　来吧小宝贝儿，来吧。他心想。  
　　他开始撕扯你的短裤，你喘息得更厉害了，那两根手指还在身体里，沾满了温热滑腻的浆汁，你的腰绷紧。  
　　然后他突然想：不，James，玩弄你的猎物。  
　　然后他马上就收回了两只手，他往后退了一步。  
　　你软倒的身体倚靠在冷冰冰的墙上，衣衫不整，头发散乱，满脸通红。  
　　他说：“晚安小宝贝儿，明天见。”  
　　  
　　James扭头走到楼梯处，他微笑着。  
　　风灌进来，试图冷却他发热的身体，收效甚微也没关系，他笑着想。  
　　你的表情，哈哈，你的表情。那诧异的，恼怒的，羞/辱的，恨不得拧断他脖子的表情。  
　　他对自己激怒你的经验感到无比的快乐和自豪，他舔了舔嘴唇，思考着你紧贴着他的身体，你踩在他黑色靴子上的脚，你捏着烟头的手指，你——你温热的，因为喘息而起伏的身体。  
　　他睁开眼睛。窗外有月光，他的头发被月光照射得金灿灿的。  
　　赞美月亮，狩猎，以及贞/洁的女神，他想着。他回头了，走上楼梯，走过拐角，快步穿过你抽烟的窗户，他深吸一口气，享受着桃子和尼古丁的余味，然后他推开医务室的门，把你压倒在床上。  
　　他还没见过你如此颤栗，你像是恐怖电影里的可怜主角一样躺着往后退，他抓住你的脚踝把你拉过来。  
　　“不James，你不能——”  
　　你才刚刚冷静下来，你以为他只是想玩弄你——  
　　他分开你的两腿，他按住你的双手，用解下来的皮带把你绑在床头，然后又安慰似的低头吻了你的嘴唇。  
　　他是在玩弄你。  
　　身体被填满的时候你闭上眼睛绝望地哭起来，他从喉咙里碾出一声低哑性感的声音，你觉得耳根一阵滚热，你没有地方可躲了。你吃下他所有蛮横的冲撞，那些无法纾解的力道差点变成声音从你的嘴里喊出来，你撕咬住嘴唇忍住。  
　　他的金色头发碧色眼睛近在咫尺，眼睛眯着，盯着身下猎物的反应。他更用力一点，更进去一点，他注意到你开始动腰，柔韧的腰肢绷紧了拱起来，牙齿咬住嘴唇死忍住出口的声音。  
　　啊这可不行。  
　　他俯下身子抱住你，舔咬你的脖子和锁骨，你的身体柔韧却已经成熟，在宽大的衣服里滚动着，隔着那层布料让他焦躁，他觉得不够，还不够。他握紧你的腰，他强迫你往他的方向靠，按住你往你身上撞。  
　　他听到细弱的哭声，轻微的让人头脑发热的湿粘的声音，还有身下床铺有些不堪重负的嘎吱——嘎吱——  
　　你一口咬住绑住你双手的那根皮带，皮带末端垂落下来，你咬的就是那一头。他知道你快要受不了了，你的眼珠开始涣散颤动，你的哭声变成一种沙哑的近乎濒死的喘息，急促低弱，你下意识绞紧他的腰，腿磨蹭着他的后背，手腕上被捆缚的那个地方红了一大片。  
　　“感觉怎么样——”他压低声音在你耳边说着，他握住你的腿根把你往他身上扯，他好像碰到什么地方了，你咬住皮带，牙齿缝里透出一丝呜咽。  
　　“你喜欢这样。”他又说，他说着就破开你的身体往最深的地方凑，他腾出一只手来抽出你被你咬在嘴里的皮带，然后在你凑近他耳边的喘息声中用力搂紧你的后腰。  
　　啪！  
　　你一口咬在他肩膀上，他听到香烟滤嘴里的水果爆珠碎裂的声音，桃子那带着甜香的汁液迸溅。  
　　  
　　


End file.
